Anneline Edan
|powers = |speed = Unknown |strength level = Weak |mstrengths = Weaponry, hand to hand combat, stealth (hidden talent) |mweaknesses = Physically weak |# of abilities = 6 |control = Journeyman |file = Anneline_2.jpg |file size = 200px |likes = Getting drunk, handsome celebrities from the Earth Dimension, designer clothing/fashion, earmuffs, the costumes on Game of Thrones, jewellery, Tumblr, Natalie Dormer (female celebrity crush) |dislikes = Annoying people, backstabbers, horror movies (as shown in The End of The August), being made to wear anything other than pastel pink (she'll only wear anything other than pastel pink when she feels like it), jock boys, talking serpents |favcolor = Pastel pink |special possesions = Anneline Diamond Necklace.jpg Anneline Tiara.jpg Anneline Onyx Necklace.jpg Anneline Black Earrings.jpeg Anneline Diamond Studs.jpg Anneline Earmuffs.jpg Anneline Green Dress.jpg Anneline Green Necklace.jpg Anneline Green High Heels.jpg Anneline Green Earrings.jpg Anneline Orange Dress.jpg Anneline Orange Necklace.jpeg Anneline Orange Earrings.jpg Anneline Orange High Heels.jpg Anneline_Red_Dress.jpg Anneline White Dress.jpg Anneline White High Heels.jpg Anneline Purple Dress.jpg Anneline Purple High Heels.jpg Anneline Pink Dress.jpg Anneline Pink Dress 2.jpg Anneline Pink Jacket.jpg Anneline Pink Boots.jpg Anneline Pink High Heels.jpg Anneline Fire Sword.jpg Anneline Hair Straighteners.jpg Anneline Hair Curlers.jpeg Anneline Phone.jpg Anneline Handbag.jpg (Notable possessions: the diamond necklace that Jack gave to her (officially her favourite necklace), the tiara that Jack gave to her, double-strand onyx necklace, a pair of black earrings, diamond studs, earmuffs, the green dress that her parents made her wear to coronations (to make her wear something other than pastel pink), green necklace, green high heels (to go with her coronation dress), green earrings, the orange cocktail dress she wore to Sasha's Party, orange necklace, orange earrings, orange high heels (to go with her orange cocktail dress), a white dress, white high heels (to go with her white dress), a red dress she bought, two purple dresses, a pair of purple high heels, numerous pink dresses, numerous pink jackets, a pair of pink boots, numerous pairs of pink high heels, her sword, hair straighteners, hair curlers, her phone, pink handbag) |music = Pop |food = Fruit salad |animal = Dragon |book = A Place Called Here by Cecelia Ahern |favquote = "Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard." |song = "Crybaby" by Melanie Martinez |movie = Mean Girls |elementalsport = Fireball |earthensport = None |appearance = The blonde hair of the Edans, brown eyes, slender, normally wears pastel pink clothing and earmuffs |model = Billie Lourd |eye = Brown |hair = Blonde |height = 5'8 |weight = 120lbs |voice = Contralto |body = Slender |m/e state = On/off |m/e disorders = Possibly bipolar disorder |physic disorders = None |mother = Claudia Edan |father = Pieter Edan |brothers = Branton Edan |sister = None |cousin = Victoria Edan, Grace Bridgewater-Edan |aunt = The Queen of the Fire Kingdom |uncle = Seth Edan |place of birth = Cape Town, South Africa |home = Cape Town/The Fire Kingdom |memory = Experiencing freedom in the Earth Dimension |first love = Lee Bryant |first kiss = Lee Bryant |flaw = Her drinking/her on/off emotional stability, her being a follower rather than a leader |fears = Being constricted to a lifestyle she doesn't agree with, not being able to be herself, losing those she cares about (biggest) |motto = "Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard." |reaction to crisis = Find out what the best action would be to take first |faces problems = Quickly |reaction to change = Doesn't like it |language = English, fluent Afrikaans |hobbies = Partying, shopping, sleeping afterwards |file2 = Anneline_GIF.gif |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |strangers = Possible alcoholic |lover = Badass (according to her former lover) |friends = Wild |family = Out of control |1st impression = Crazy |like most = When she plays the piano |like least = Her antics |family ship = Claudia and Pieter - Anneline has an on/off relationship with her parents. Branton - They have a typical brother/sister relationship. Branton is protective of Anneline though, especially during the worst times. Victoria - Anneline admires and respects Victoria, ever since the days when they performed together, looking up to her and being inspired by her in various ways. Grace - Anneline has influenced Grace a lot. In a way, Grace looks up to Anneline. Grace looks up to Anneline in a way similar to how Anneline looks up to Victoria (but not personality wise). |friendships = Sasha Petrova and Selene Nightluck - Because Anneline is a part of the Trinity, her main friends are Sasha and Selene. Scarlett Casiieomark - Anneline was also friends with Scarlett, helping her out when there was drama and inviting her to her parties. Anneline was distraught when she died. In fact, Scarlett's death has caused her to temporarily not be herself. |love relationships = Jack Erdmann - Anneline recently met Jack during the investigation into Scarlett's death. She formed a small crush on him, admiring him for how smart he is. Jack also shows her that there's more to her life than just being a Trinity member. She is now in a relationship with him. Lee Bryant - Lee was Anneline's first love and the only love interest she had whilst in the Earth Dimension. They eventually broke up as Lee wanted to pursue a career in acting. The fact that Anneline is an Elemental and Lee is not an Elemental may have also had something to do with it. Courtly Jopan - Anneline used to have a crush on Courtly, who never knew about it. |other = Alexander Martell - Dislikes him. Cliffe Meadows - Dislikes him. Harry Petrova - Acquaintances. Chris Auriga - Acquaintances. Cassandra Alcyone - Acquaintances. Sofia Firenze - Dorm-mates/acquaintances. Brianna Casiieomark - Acquaintances. Anneline has helped her in the investigation into Scarlett's death. Persephone Hollander - Enemies. |file3 = Walk-in-Closet.jpg |file size3 = 600px}} Trivia * Anneline's star sign is Cancer. * Out of all of my characters, Anneline has the most possessions. * Anneline's hidden talent is that she is stealthy. Category:Fire Users Category:17 Year Olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 4 Category:Royalty Category:Used Model Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Blonde Category:The Edan Family